It is known in the art to provide modular subassemblies of the power delivery components of an engine including a built-up crankshaft with connecting rods attached to the crank throws and pre-installed bearings. However, the bearings in these prior art arrangements appear to have either been of the anti-friction ball or roller type, requiring the application of separate bearing caps or other structure to support the crankshaft in the engine, or to involve multipiece split bearing assemblies not firmly secured in place before assembly on at least the intermediate main crankshaft journals.
Further, a lightweight hollow pin and journal built-up crankshaft arranged in an efficient and desirable manner for internal pressure lubrication appears to be absent from the prior art.